


Caught, But not Broken

by Dellessa



Series: Cultural Differences Verse [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Cultural Differences verse; Megatron/Optimus -- “You’re a stubborn ‘bot, you know that? Lucky for you I enjoy stubborn ‘bots…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught, But not Broken

Optimus came online slowly. His processor felt scrambled, and heavy. A weight settled around his neck. It felt wrong. So wrong. His memories were scrambled, dissolute. His shook his helm and vented heavily as the room swam around him, his visual sensors spouting static. 

A shadow loomed over him, and Optimus froze as the Decepticon warlord swam into view. “Optimus, it’s good to see you online. I have been waiting for joors.” 

Optimus cringed away. he expected his weapons systems to online, but where they had been...nothing. The coding was not even there. He had been hacked.

“What do you want, Megatron? I won’t give you any information!” 

“No, I don’t imagine that you would. As luck would have it I already have what I want. You made a worthy adversary. You will make a worthy mate in time.”

“I won’t be your mate? Are you mad? Wh-why would you...” 

Megatron laughed loudly, “You’re a stubborn ‘bot, you know that? Lucky for you I enjoy stubborn ‘bots…”

“NO! Let me go! You can’t mead this. I won’t---” 

“It’s already done,” Megatron said. “I’ve already tasted your spark and I will again, and again until you understand that that is the way of things. You are already mine, Optimus, and eventually you will stand willingly by my side.” 

Optimus panted, and struggled against the bonds holding him as he did feel the results of their first merge, and to his utter horror his spark longed for another one.


End file.
